Love Unknown
by Bangal24
Summary: They thought they knew her, but when she comes back to life. She's unknown. They wonder who is this Fox demon? Do they really know her? Why is she forgotten. They wonder...What's her name, what's she doing here. Sequel to Secrets Revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is the Sequel to Secrets Revealed. It's going to be called, Love unknown.

I do not own any characters but some. I do not own Inuyasha either.

Chap 1

"_Oh my god…Ow…Ai?" Rosalina asked while waking up. "Yes Mom?" asked Ai. "Are you ok?" asked Rosalina. "Yea. I'm fine a little foggy in the mind but fine." reassured Ai. "Ok. Ugh, how long have we been out?" asked Rosalina. "I don't know I woke up 5 minutes before you." Ai said. "Ok…Alia? Kilila? Roxanne?" called Rosalina. "Mom don't worry we're fine!" Kilila said. "Okay sweetie!" Rosalina said as she started walking towards Edo Village. She saw Kikyo and Inuyasha were mated, Kagome and Koga were mated and Sango and Miroku were married. No sign of Sesshomaru and Bankotsu or Sugimi. "Kaede?" called Rosalina. "Rosalina Dear, ye are alive?" asked Kaede. "Yeah, I am Kaede, how long have I been out?" asked Rosalina "200 years dear, it's June dear." replied Kaede. "oh my god." exclaimed Rosalina. "Dear, ye know, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru and Sugimi left after 100 ½ years." Kaede informed Rosalina. "Where? Where did Bankotsu go! Even Sesshomaru I want to know!" Demanded Rosalina. "I don't know ye should check Western Castle." Suggested Kaede. "okay thanks Kaede." Rosalina thanked Kaede and ran off with Ai, Alia and Roxanne. Kilila decided to stay and help Kaede._


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own Inuyasha

"Sesshomaru, It's Rosalina!" she flew up on his balcony and knocked on the balcony door. He opened the door and looked at the snow leopard up and down. "Who are you?" asked Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru! But, but, you've known me since I was 8 years old Sess!" Rosalina cried "No. I don't know you. The only Rosalina I know is dead. Long dead." Sesshomaru said. "I'm not dead I am Rosalina. Goddess of Snow Leopards, Lady of Eastern and Southern Lands." Rosalina said trying to convince Sesshomaru she's Rosalina "if your really Rosalina kiss me. I will know but the kiss." Sesshomaru said. "Fine." Rosalina kissed Sesshomaru "Your…Rosalina." he said shocked. " thank you for seeing that Sessy." she hugged him "Rosalina!" he hugged her tightly.

"Sess any chance you know where Sugimi or Bankotsu are?" asked Rosalina. "I don't know where Bankotsu is, maybe father knows but father is in the study here." Sesshomaru answered. "Awesome can you show me where it is." she exclaimed "Yes." he informed her. "Awesome thank you!" she exclaimed and then kissed his cheek. After getting to the study Sess knocked and walked in with the snow leopard behind. "Father I have a surprise for you." Sess started. "Sesshomaru. How could I lose my daughter again!" Sugimi exclaimed. "Dad. Meet your long lost daughter for 200 years." Sess said while showing Rosalina. "ROSALINA!" Sugimi exclaimed as he leapt off his chair tackling Rosalina in a hug. "Nice to see you to Sugimi." Rosalina said. "I missed you Rosalina." He said hugging her tighter "Ok you can release me. By the way, do you know where Bankotsu is? Or Aika or Jakotsu?" asked Rosalina. "Sigh, come sit." Sugimi said.

"Jakotsu and Aika got mated about a year after you 'died' and they left, Inuyasha and Kikyo got mated right after you 'died', Kagome and Koga got mated 2 years and 3 months after you 'died' and Sango and Miroku got married around the same time as Kagome and Koga, Bankotsu he left and mysteriously never was heard from again, I think he's in the Southern lands though. I wish to accompany you and Ai, Alia, Roxanne, and Shippo, on your journey, along with Sesshomaru" explained Sugimi "Alright, I would enjoy that" agreed Rosalina. "Awesome thanks!" Sugimi exclaimed and hugged her.

After a long walk they made it to a random hut in the forest. Rosalina walked up to it and knocked on it. "Hello? Anyone in there?" Rosalina called "Who are you?" called a voice "I'm Rosalina Cynthia. Please open a door." Rosalina asked politely. The owner of the voice opened the door. "Rosalina, why are you here?" the tall dark guy asked. "I am looking for a boy named Bankotsu. He. Was my best friend, do you know where he is?" asked Rosalina. "Yes, I do. I am his father, he said he was going to the Eastern Lands in a cabin near the castle." Bankotsu's father explained. "Thank you, sir." Rosalina thanked the man then left with Ai, Alia, Roxanne, Shippo, Sugimi and Sesshomaru.

After a few months of walking they finally found a cabin in the woods, Alia walked up to the cabin door and knocked. "Bankotsu?" she asked silently "Who is it?" Bankotsu called out. "It's me, Alia." she said quietly. "Ali? You're alive?" he asked shocked. "Yes Bankotsu. Please open the door." she asked "Okay." he agreed and opened it and saw, Sugimi, Sesshomaru, Roxanne, Alia, Shippo, Ai, and Rosalina. "Rosalina!" he yelled and tackled her in a hug. "I missed you!" he admitted. "I missed you too Bankotsu." she said


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it

While the group was exploring they saw a cloaked figure in the middle of the road the figure had a horse it was blue-ish grey with a black-blue mane and red eyes. The figure looked like a girl. When Rosalina saw the figure she stopped dead in her tracks. The figure sensed their presence and turned around to face them. They couldn't see her face because the cloak had a hood and she was wearing the hood. "Your time is soon up Rosalina" the figure said. "I know." Rosalina said. Then the figure jumped on her horse. 'Remember Hologram, tell Sugimi that you're a hologram and so are the kids group with you.' the figure told Rosalina Hologram through the mind. "Sugimi may I speak with you in private?" asked the hologram "Yea sure Rose." Sugimi agreed

"Sugimi I am a hologram. The figure you saw before is the real Rosalina." the hologram said "Go to southern kingdom." she added before disappearing. 'Do not take Bankotsu and Sesshomaru, send them to Western kingdom." she whispered. "Okay." Sugimi said and went back to the group to see that Rosalina's kids are also gone. "Boys I need you to go to the Western Castle." Sugimi said. "But why?" asked the 2 boys. "Because I want to go to Southern castle by myself." Sugimi explained. "Ok," the boys said and walked off. "Time to see the real Rosalina and her kids."

"this must be the Southern castle." he said to himself then saw all her horses, different types. Then he saw the 7 Black Rainbow Fire Nekos. "Rosalina…" then he walked up to the window of the castle and saw Rosalina dropped her cloak and it turned to red ruby dust and turned to a red ruby dress and black high heels and the hood of the cloak disappeared and revealed her red and black hair, most of the hair is red the bangs are black and the ends of the red hair is black and it was in a bun and her eyes were green. "beautiful." Sugimi exclaimed. "Sugimi, I know you are out there." Rosalina said. "Oh, uh, sorry, prettty." he said. "Thank you Sugimi. Why were you spying on me?" she asked. "Because I missed you, when did you get back." he asked. "Sugimi, it's been 200 years." she said. "I know." he said. "Sugimi I woke up not even a year ago." she said. "you're a fox demon now?" he asked. "no. I've been a fox demon just in Snow Leopard demon form." she explained.

"Sugimi, why did you do what you did at Yazzy Village?" Rosalina asked. "I really don't know Rosa. I just don't know." he responded. "Okay." she answered simply. "Please don't be mad at me Rosa." he pleaded. "I am not mad. Please take me to Edo Village." she asked politely. "Ok." Sugimi said "Thank you." she whispered. "You're welcome Rose."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it

"UNFAMILAR DEMON!" the villagers said when the saw the fox demon. "Huh?" Rosalina exclaimed and then almost got hit by an arrow. "What the foxhole?" Rosalina exclaimed. "Who are you." Kikyo demanded. "Kikyo, I am Rosalina." Rosalina said. Then a greyish blue horse with a blackish blue mane and tail came galloping out of the forest and then reared at Kikyo and took an attack stance in front of Rosalina. "Well isn't this a beautiful fast horse. It should be mine." Kikyo said admiring the horses beauty. "No this horse is mine. Flare show them who you truly are." Rosalina told the horse. It nodded and then a deep black horse with a blue mane and tail with red eyes was standing in front of Rosalina. "Meet Flare as in Flarering. Flarewings daughter" Rosalina said as she got onto Flares back "Flare find Kagome." Rosalina said. "Yes mistress." and then Flare galloped to Kagome and Koga's hut.

"Halt, is this Kagome and Koga's hut?" Rosalina asked Flare. "Yes Mistress." Flare answered. Rosalina jumped off of Flare's back. "Thanks Flare." "It is my job mistress." Rosalina knocked on Kagome and Koga's door. A little girl answered the door, she had shoulder length black hair, piercing blue-gray eyes, she wore a black fur shirt and skirt and black flats she had a black wolf tail. "Who are you?" she asked. "I am Rosalina. Who are you?" Rosalina asked politely. "I am Rosaline." Rosaline responded. "Rosaline." Rosalina responded. "Yes. Mommy said I was named after her sister." Rosaline responded. "May I speak to your mother?" Rosalina asked politely. "Sure!" the little girl ran into the hut and Kagome came out. "Rosaline!" Kagome shrieked and hugged her sister. "ROSALINE? My NAME IS ROSALINA! ROSE-A-LIN-A!" Rosalina scolded. "Oops." Kagome responded. Rosalina growled. "Sawrry!" Kagome said. "Baby talk don't work on me. Sister." Rosalina ground out of her teeth.

"So how long after I was gone did you two get mated." Rosalina asked "About a week or two, I know Inuyasha and Kikyo got mated the day after." Kagome responded stupidly. And then Koga came out with Rosaline. "Oh hey Rosaline." Koga said "IT'S ROSALINA!" Rosalina yelled. She screamed in rage. Then Flare jumped over the hut and landed in front of Rosalina. "Mistress what is wrong?" Flare asked "them. Their whats wrong! I mean seriously. A few weeks after I so called DIED they get mated I mean one week or two weeks. And then they don't even remember their sisters name!" Rosalina said. "Mommy! Daddy! How could you!" Rosaline said. "I don't know…" they said. "Ugh! I mean seriously!" Rosaline said. Then Kilila comes. "Ah, so you two finally found out what happened?" Asked Kilila. "Hey cousin Kilila." Rosaline said. "Hey Cous." Kilila said. "MOMMY!" Kilila shrieked and hugged her mother. "hey sweetie." Rosalina said greeting her daughter

Rosalina jumped onto Flares back and goes to Sango and Miroku's hut. And knocked on the door. "Rosalina?" Miroku asked. "Hello brother." Rosalina said smiling. "Sis!" Sango shrieked and tackled her sister in a hug. "Hello Sister." Rosalina said in a no emotion way. "What's wrong?" asked Miroku and Sango. "Kagome and Koga." Rosalina responded. "Ah. You found out that they didn't remember your name?" Sango said. "Yes." "Do you want to meet your two nieces?" asked Sango. "Sure." Rosalina agreed "Meet Riley and Rose." "Their so cute." Rosalina exclaimed. "They have some type of demon blood in them, can you find out for us please?" Miroku asked. "Sure!" Rosalina sensed snake demon in Riley and Dragon demon in Rose. "Riley has Snake demon and Rose has Dragon demon in her." Rosalina said. "Thank you so much sister." Sango said hugging her sister. After an hour visit to them she got on Flare and flare turned into her hidden form Greyish blue and blackish blue mane and tail and rode back to the Southern Castle.


	5. Chapter 5

But instead of being at the Southern Kingdom she found herself on a different place. "Flare where are we?" Rosalina asked her horse. "I do not know, I think it is the Blvd of broken dreams. We need to escape now." then Flare took off in the opposite direction at full speed. So here we are, speeding down a narrow cliff path on a nightmare horse at full speed don't know where we are going. Then flare ran over a huge pebble that made her lose her balance and now falling off of the cliff and have her mistress hanging on for dear life. "I wish you could still flyyyyyy!" Rosalina said while screaming "I know mistress."

"What are we suppose to do we're like knocking at deaths door…" Rosalina said hugging Flare's neck. "I know Rosalina." Flare said. "try to grow your wings." Rosalina said. "Okay." then Flare had huge blue fire wings. "Fly!" Rosalina said. Then they were flying "Yes!" Rosalina exclaimed. "we can live now we can live!" Flare said happily then flew up to the path. Then started glowing "Wha…whats happening!" Flare exclaimed then she was turned human, she had bluish black hair, red eyes, wore a bluish grey thigh length dress and black flats "you're human! You can change between humanlike and true form!" Rosalina exclaimed "You mean I am a Nightmare demon?" Flare asked. "Yes! Ooh I should name you Nicola." Rosalina said.

Rosalina rode on Nicola all the way to Western Castle. And knocked on the door. And Nicola was in her humanlike form. And the doors opened. "Ah Rosalina and?" Sugimi asked. "Nicola." Nicola responded. "Nicola? I am afraid I never met you yet." Sugimi responded. "Actually you did, I use to be Flare the horse." Nicola replied. "But. You're not a horse anymore?" Sugimi asked. "I am a Nightmare Demon." Nicola informed him. "Ah, Bankotsu and Sesshomaru are in the study. Come." Sugimi said and made Nicola and Rosalina follow him. "Bankotsu Sesshomaru meet Nicola and the real Rosalina." Sugimi said. "Real Rosalina?" Bankotsu and Sesshomaru asked. "yes the other Rosalina after I was 'Awoken' was a hologram." Rosalina explained. Then Bankotsu tackled me into a hug. "Ok I get in Bankotsu you missed me." Rosalina said. "Hello again Bankotsu" Nicola said. "Who you?" Bankotsu asked. "My mother was known as Flarewing I am her daughter known as FlareRing but now Nicola. I am a nightmare demon."


	6. Chapter 6

But instead of being at the Southern Kingdom she found herself on a different place. "Flare where are we?" Rosalina asked her horse. "I do not know, I think it is the Blvd of broken dreams. We need to escape now." then Flare took off in the opposite direction at full speed. So here we are, speeding down a narrow cliff path on a nightmare horse at full speed don't know where we are going. Then flare ran over a huge pebble that made her lose her balance and now falling off of the cliff and have her mistress hanging on for dear life. "I wish you could still flyyyyyy!" Rosalina said while screaming "I know mistress."

"What are we suppose to do we're like knocking at deaths door…" Rosalina said hugging Flare's neck. "I know Rosalina." Flare said. "try to grow your wings." Rosalina said. "Okay." then Flare had huge blue fire wings. "Fly!" Rosalina said. Then they were flying "Yes!" Rosalina exclaimed. "we can live now we can live!" Flare said happily then flew up to the path. Then started glowing "Wha…whats happening!" Flare exclaimed then she was turned human, she had bluish black hair, red eyes, wore a bluish grey thigh length dress and black flats "you're human! You can change between humanlike and true form!" Rosalina exclaimed "You mean I am a Nightmare demon?" Flare asked. "Yes! Ooh I should name you Nicola." Rosalina said.

Rosalina rode on Nicola all the way to Western Castle. And knocked on the door. And Nicola was in her humanlike form. And the doors opened. "Ah Rosalina and?" Sugimi asked. "Nicola." Nicola responded. "Nicola? I am afraid I never met you yet." Sugimi responded. "Actually you did, I use to be Flare the horse." Nicola replied. "But. You're not a horse anymore?" Sugimi asked. "I am a Nightmare Demon." Nicola informed him. "Ah, Bankotsu and Sesshomaru are in the study. Come." Sugimi said and made Nicola and Rosalina follow him. "Bankotsu Sesshomaru meet Nicola and the real Rosalina." Sugimi said. "Real Rosalina?" Bankotsu and Sesshomaru asked. "yes the other Rosalina after I was 'Awoken' was a hologram." Rosalina explained. Then Bankotsu tackled me into a hug. "Ok I get in Bankotsu you missed me." Rosalina said. "Hello again Bankotsu" Nicola said. "Who you?" Bankotsu asked. "My mother was known as Flarewing I am her daughter known as FlareRing but now Nicola. I am a nightmare demon."


	7. Chapter 7

'So Kikyo found us. Great.' Nicola thought "Guys Kikyo found us, may I try out my powers on her?" Nicola asked. "Sure." when Kikyo got to the front door Nicola jumped off of the Balcony "Hello Kikyo." Nicola said. "Who are you!" kikyo shouted "Nicola Night." Nicola answered. Before using her Night Hypothesis and gave her nightmares in her sleep. "Hehe." Nicola laughed. "What you do to her." asked Rosalina, Sugimi and Bankotsu. "a nightmare spell, it's called night hypothesis. Puts the enemy asleep and gives them nightmares." Nicola explained. "By the way Rosalina, Kagome and whoever else in Edo Village are under a spell that makes them either remember or forget you. It's a death spell really, whoever they forget usually is suppose to die a lonely death, you see, first the user must make the people their close to forget the person on the other side of the spell is suppose to be forgotten then the user usually uses the blindness and speechless death spell so they cant see, hear and be lonely. Sad death really." Nicola explained. After that she was trained she can use death spells and hypothesis and all types.


	8. Chapter 8

All of a sudden miasma appeared out of nowhere. Sugimi, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Alia, Kilila, Ai, Roxy, Rosalina, and Nicola weren't affected though. "Aw my miasma doesn't affect you? How sad." a girls voice said. "I am Naraku's daughter. Kiraka." the girl had thigh length black hair, red eyes, and wore a knee length black kimono with black designs. "Why are you here Kiraka." asked Ai. "I am here to avenge my father and since you're my main distaste I thought I'd kill you're father or mother but since you're father is a shadow demon I'd kill you're mother. Rosalina." Kiraka said. "Heck no! Not my mother." Ai defended. After he said that wind picked up "I will not let you kill my mother" a girls voice said. When the dust fell to the ground you could see Aiko. She had red hair and had white bangs and ends of her hair was white. Her eyes we're orange. She wore a white kimono with black designs. "I am Aiko. Daughter of Rosalina. Princess of Southern Lands. And part Fox Goddess. I am a Fox and Shadow Demon." Aiko said introducing herself.

"Aiko?" Rosalina said in surprise. "Hello, again mother." Aiko said back. "Aiko you disappeared since you were old enough to." Rosalina said. "Yes…I know but I've come back." Aiko said. "I love you Aiko." "I love you to mother."


	9. Chapter 9

"Bah hah haha! Time to send you all back to where you guys came from!" Kiraka said then chanted "You go home you stay home never come back to this Era Sera Hera!"

"NOOOO!" Rosalina and Nicola screamed before forgetting each one of them except their children.

Rosalina and children at Hilo Castle.

"Ugh my head" Rosalina grumbled as she woke up without her demon tail or ears. She had normal human ears, emerald eyes, red hair with black streaks and white tips, wearing a red sun dress that ends between thighs and knees, and black flats. She was still demon though.

"where…am i? who am i?" She asked herself while looking around then down at her hands. "Mom!" Ai and Aiko screamed and jumped onto her. "Ai? Aiko." She responded "Hilo Castle." they said. "Hilo. Castle. My name its…its…Rosalina." She said slowly


	10. Chapter 10

Drens POV

I chose to go for a walk in the Mew Mews park. I'm an alien and had to hide my image instead of my emerald hair and amber eyes showing it became shorter like other boys hair and became blonde and blue eyes. As I was walking along the pond I was thinking about my long lost best friend who I loved deeply. Her name was Rosalina. She was beautiful last time I saw her though. I was a little boy though. She looked very younger then she was. Well I was walking down the path I saw her. Beautiful red hair and red eyes. Wearing a purple turtleneck like shirt and black pants and brown flats.

"Rosalina?" I asked in shock voice. "Who's there?" she asked surprised that someone knew her name. "Rosalina…It's Dren." I said. "No! You can't be. He had big ears, amber eyes and emerald hair." She said in her matter-of-factly tone. I let down my human form and shown my alien form. "DREN!" she screeched and put her face in my chest "Rosalina. Where have you been?" I asked her the most obvious question "Well since you're my best friend since childhood. I need to explain that I'm actually from…i…can't remember…" she stuttered the end "What do you mean?" I asked. "I don't know. I mean…I know I'm not human. But…I feel as if my childhood isnt in my head. Yet. I remember you…what…is…happenin…" she didn't get to finish because she fainted but since my quick movements I caught her easily. "Rosalina? Rosalina!" I kept calling her name yet no answer.


	11. Chapter 11

Dren's POV

Of course she would scream as she woke up. "Dren, before I black out again I need to tell you something." She said weakly. "What is it Kitten?" I asked her. "I'm not from this time really. I am a Princess and goddess. I'm from the feudal era but I am a demon as you can guess. Really. I hope you do not judge me." She said then explained everything that happened to her. "I do not judge you, as you know I am an alien. Plus you know I love you kitty-cat" I said then gave her my pervert smile. "I love you Dren." she smiled then regained all her strength and memories then her demonlike humanlike form appeared her hair was waist length, red eyes, a red fox tail with white at the end and thigh length red dress and red heels. "My fox form!" she shrieked happily then jumped onto me


	12. Chapter 12

Rosalina's POV

As I was walking down the hall to my room I was thinking about Dren. 'I mean I knew him most of my life. Yet. I never felt like this before about him. It's a warm fuzzy feeling. Like the one I had about Bankotsu. But it's stronger. Am I? Is he? Am I his true love? Is he mine?' I thought before I ran into a wall. "OW!" I yelled then Dren appeared out of nowhere because he can teleport "Are you okay Rose?" He asked me. But I didn't answer I just kissed him. I felt sparks unlike I did with Bankotsu. I felt as if I was flying. Or I am a firework! I thought as I kissed him. I could tell he was speechless and shocked.

"Rose?" Dren asked finally very shocked. "Dren, I love you." I said silently "you know I love you Rose." He replied. When a knock on the door happened. "I'll get it" I offered. "Okay if you want." He said to me with a wink. And I giggled. "Hello?" I said then I saw Nicola. "Rosalina!" she screeched and hugged me. "Nicola?" I asked shocked. "who is it kitten." I heard Dren say from the kitchen. "Nicola." I replied. "Nicola?" He asked suspiciously. "Yea. She's a demon like me. Except Nightmare and not the kind I am." I explained.


	13. Finale

Dren's POV

I let Rosalina go for a walk by herself she hid her tail and ears. So I was working at our Café. It's called Café Mew Mews! She came up with it. It's of course in Mew Mews Park. So while I was setting up for opening for the day I heard a scream I transformed into my humanlike form and not alien form. It's hard to fit in looking like an alien. So I ran to where the scream came from and there was Rosalina and her ears and tail were showing and she was battling a huge rat! I was running to help her when all of a sudden she was thrown a few feet in front of me. "ROSALINA!" I screamed then ran up to her. Her face was covered with blood and her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly. "Rose?" I asked softly. "Dren, don't forget me. Please. I love you. Take care…of my lands…go to bone-eaters…well. Take care of my children, too. Everything goes to…you…" she said losing her voice slowly "I love you too." I said then broke into tears. "Why?" I asked. Then I killed the rat who killed my beloved.

Five years without Rosalina has been hard. It still is. I want no one but Rosalina. She was beautiful. I closed Café Mew Mews. And I did as I was told. I went to the Bone-Eaters well and jumped in and been taking care of Southern and Eastern lands as Rosalina explained before. I took all of Rosalina's kids in. But I won't love again. But I got married to a Demon named Kila I suppose its gone good. I forgot about Rosalina for awhile don't even remember that much about her anymore


End file.
